En Blanco
by Once L
Summary: Sobrevivió. Kai Sobrevivió a aquel accidente, pero..., no salió ileso, perdió... ¿Algo importante? ¡Actualizado! Cáp. 2
1. Chapter 1 Kai o Mal Día

**† EN BLANCO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Está vez aquí, con un nuevo Fic o _**(más bien una locura u.ú) **_Mmm, podría ser n.n, pero no deja de ser un Fic, espero y les guste, hasta el momento no les diré las parejas, conforme avance los capítulos ya lo verán, les aseguro que antes de terminar el capitulo 3, lo sabrán n-n, _**(o quizás algunas personas antes u.ú)**_, bueno dejen reviews, si? n-n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

(-Alguna aclaración de mi parte sobre la historia-)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-Fin Flash Back-\**

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- . Kai o Mal día**

**Japón.**

Kai Hiwatari caminaba con paso rápido y maldiciendo entre dientes por el corredor, su semblante frió reflejaba molestia e ira, la cuál, aumentó al tomar el teléfono y escuchar como timbraba una y otra vez el numero al que había marcado.

**.-.** Grrr... ¡Contesten Ya! –gritó desesperado al escuchar timbrarlo por cuarta vez-

**-** Bueno... –se escuchó responder tranquila y seriamente a alguien, al mismo tiempo que el bicolor gruñía al ver que ya le habían contestado después de años-

**-** Bueno... ¿Quién habla? –volvió a preguntar la persona al otro lado de la línea al no escuchar a nadie-

Con el auricular en su oreja y aún sin decir nada, el ruso-japonés entró a la habitación que compartía con los chicos en la casa de Tyson.

**-** Si esto es una broma... ¡Déjame decirte imbécil que tengo identificador de llamadas y te voy a...! –su amenaza fue interrumpida al escuchar hablar a alguien-

**.-. **Yuriy soy yo... ¡Y a quién le dices Imbécil?... ¿eh?! –se quejó molestó por el insultó-

**-.- **¿Kai? –articuló confundido el ruso-

En eso, se escucharon algunos gritos desde la cocina (-en casa de Tyson-).

- ¡Daichi ese era mió! –se escuchó quejar a Tyson-

- ¡No me digas!... ¡Yo no veo tu nombre por ningún lado, Tyson!** –**respondió esta vez Daichi-

- ¡Pero estaba en mi plato! –aclaró molestó y de nuevo, el tri-campeón mundial-

De un golpe, Kai cerró la "puerta" de la habitación, tratando de concentrarse en lo que decía.

**-.- **Tyson y Daichi... ¿verdad? u.ú –refirió muy seguro el ruso-

**.-. **Hmf (asintió), ... Yuriy sólo quería decirte que..., iré a Rusia –agregó después de unos segundos de silencio-

**-.- **¿Vienes?... ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Ivanov sin entender el porqué-

**.-. **...Cuelgo –informó el oji-carmín para después hacerlo-

**-.- **Pero... ¡Kai!... –fue lo ultimó que se escuchó antes de que el ruso-japonés le colgará-

Dejando al otro lado de la línea (-en Rusia-) a un pelirrojo ruso con las palabras en su boca y muy molesto por su... descortesía.

**En casa de Tyson.**

- ¡Tyson ese en mió! –se volvió a escuchar a Daichi gritando-

**.-. **Hmf... ¡Yo me largo! u-ú# -agregó molestó y comenzando a hacer sus maletas.

**5 Horas Después.**

Kai iba a bordo en un avión con destino a Rusia, mientras miraba por la ventana recordó lo que había pasado antes de irse.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Después de terminar de hacer sus maletas y escribir en una hoja unas cuantas palabras, salio de la habitación, escuchando de nuevo aquella discusión o quizás otra nueva.

El caso era que volvían a discutir, y esa era la razón principal por la que se iba, ya estaba hartó de tantas peleas y discusiones sin sentido, ya ni siquiera lo dejaban descansar en paz, ni dormir ni comer en tranquilidad se podía sin que iniciaran con una o hasta 3 discusiones por el mismo tema.

Su paciencia estaba desapareciendo, sus "instintos homicidas" querían surgir y acabar con aquel que tuviera o causará el problema, sin embargo..., él no quería ir a la cárcel; era por eso que "trataba" de contenerse para no cometer homicidio y ser hallado culpable simplemente, por un arranque de ira y por hacer justicia por su propia mano.

Si. Era mejor alejarse por las buenas y relajase, ya que al parecer, "aquel arte" (-discutir por cualquier cosa-), se contagiaba, prueba de ello fue corroborada al pasar por el pasillo y ver como Ray, Max y Tyson discutían acaloradamente con Daichi en la cocina.

Al parecer, Max defendía mortalmente el delicioso sabor con Mostaza sobre la comida, el neko, por su parte, la receta exclusiva y original de su pueblo y Tyson, bueno..., que esa o aquella porción era suya por un mil razones.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir que esa receta es exclusiva y original de tu pueblo si es conocido mundialmente! –le refutó un poco molestó a Ray-

- ¿Cómo dices, mundialmente Daichi? –respondió molesto el chino-

- ¿Y con mostaza?, Puf... ¡Por favor! –el pelirrojo miro fijamente a Maxi reprobando su gusto-

- Es uno de los ingredientes que le dan sabor extra, Daichi –agregó el rubio con una mueca de molestia-

- Max tiene razón, la mostaza le da un toque extra y la receta de Ray es originaria de su pueblo – Tyson concordó con ellos-

- ¡No es cierto, estas mintiendo Tyson, tú no sabes nada! –le gruñó Daichi al estar a unos cuantos pasos del peli-azul-

- ¿Y tú muy sabio, no Daichi? –agregó molestó Max-

Ok. eso se estaba saliendo de control. Aún así, Kai no intervino en aquella discusión que comenzaba y había visto desde el principio y hace algún tiempo.

Una razón más, para irse ahora.

- ¡Preguntémosle a Kai haber que opina! –sugirió Daichi con una sonrisa triunfante-

- Me parece bien, aunque el opinará lo mismo que nosotros –aclaró muy seguro el neko-

**.-.** Grrr... – Kai gruñó por lo bajo, al ver que ya lo habían metido a sus tontas discusiones a pesar de no darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

Así que se apresuró rápidamente y dejo el papel que llevaba en la mano sobre una mesita y en tan sólo tres segundos desapareció del corredor.

Claro que por la corriente que dejo a su paso, aquella hoja cayó lentamente bajó aquella mesita y oculta a la vista de todos.

**\-Fin Flash Back-\**

Kai suspiró resignado al recordar toda aquella travesía, sin duda había sido lo mejor, ya que no hubiera podido soportar esa absurda discusión ni un minuto más.

Suspirando de nuevo, se acomodo y recostó en su asiento, cerrando sus ojos después, para comenzar a dormirse.

**Algunas Horas Después.**

Una leve turbulencia despertó al oji-carmín, éste, se talló sus ojos y se despertó por completo, dirigiendo su vista después hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué acaso todavía no llegaban?" se preguntó a sí mismo viendo el panorama nublesco-

_- Pasajeros con destino a Moscú, Rusia _(se escuchó la voz de la sobrecargo, atrayendo la atención de los pasajeros y del bicolor), debido a una fuerte tormenta (-de nieve-) y mal tiempo, el aeropuerto principal de Moscú ha sido cerrado las próximas 5 horas... –la gente comenzó a quejarse y a levantarse de sus asientos-

- _No se preocupen, aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto Domodedovo en 15 minutos, por favor vuelvan a sus asientos y vayan abrochando sus cinturones..., gracias por su preferencia en la aerolínea Lubov -sonrió- _

**.-. **Hm..., "¡Genial lo que me faltaba!" –se quejó en su mente al mismo tiempo que abrochaba su cinturón-

**25 Minutos Después.**

Un ruso-japones permanecía de pie y maldiciendo entre dientes, mientras veía por el cristal como la nieve comenzaba a caer en el aeropuerto.

**.-. **"¡Necesito ir a Moscú!..., pero..., no tengo tanto dinero (estaba asiendo cuentas financieras) Hmf" –resopló molestó al ver que tenía un problema-

- Disculpe, Joven –un hombre le llamó, para después acercarse a él y llegaba a su lado, Kai, simplemente lo miró desconfiado y fríamente-

- Si quiere, yo puedo llevarlo en helicóptero a donde vaya (sonrió) claro por un módica cantidad (su sonrisa aumentó) ¿A dónde se dirige? –preguntó curioso-

**.-.** ... Moscú –masculló entre dientes con su semblante frío y sin inmutarse-

- Bien... ¿Qué dice?... ¿Acepta? –el hombre comenzó a presionarlo-

.-. "¡Genial, lo que me faltaba!, un tipo que se aprovecha de mi desgracia y situación económica" –se dijo a sí mismo mientras lo veía fijamente-

**.-.** ... ¿Cuánto? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin-

- Mmm..., por ser usted y las condiciones... ¿Qué le parecen 500? n-n –preguntó sonriendo-

**.-.** 400 –respondió al instante-

- 450 –agregó el hombre al ver que le estaba regateando-

**.-. **350... ¡Y si quiere! u-ú –fue la última "oferta" de Kai, para después cruzar sus brazos-

- ... Mmm..., bien –decía un poco decepcionado el hombre al ver que no podía ganarle-sacarle más-

Hiwatari sonrió al conseguir lo que quería; era cierto que tenía poco dinero, pero tampoco iba a malgastarlo y entregárselo a sujetos que ofrecían su servicio, sólo por llevarlo a Moscú y a un alto y exagerado precio.

- Entonces sígame –la voz del hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, comenzando a caminar muy de cerca de él-

Ambos, se dirigieron a un campo donde había un pequeño helipuerto con un helicóptero en medio.

**.-.** ¿De verdad sabe... manejar esta cosa? –preguntó dudoso al ver el aparato-

- ¡Por supuesto!, Mi Padre me enseño n-n (sonrió), a los 19, hice mi prueba de piloto para mi licencia, miré... (sacó dicha orden), después me convertí en piloto experimental de las fuerzas armadas de Rusia, después de 5 largos años yo... –el hombre comenzaba a ensimismarse en sus recuerdos y a aburrir a Kai con su historia-

**.-. **Si, si... ¡Ya entendí! -alzó su voz al ver que el hombre no lo escuchaba-

- Ah, discúlpeme n-n, es que los recuerdos –suspiró-

**.-.** Con esto me bastaba u-u –le devolvió su licencia-

En menos de 5 Minutos el helicóptero despejó y se elevó con dirección y destino a Moscú, más específicamente, a la abadía.

**En una Residencia Privada a las afueras de Moscú.**

- Bienvenido a casa Joven, lo esperábamos –el hombre hizo una reverencia-

- Hm –fue lo único que el muchacho "dijo" al entrar a su "nuevo hogar"-

- ¿Desea que le muestre el lugar? –preguntó con un tonó amable aquel hombre que era el Mayordomo-

- No. Sólo llévame al despacho y dime donde esta mi habitación Nevskiv, mañana..., conoceré el resto –miraba detalladamente el lugar en el que viviría por un tiempo-

- Como diga joven..., sígame por favor –el hombre le mostró el camino y lo llevó al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el despacho-

El joven miraba sin interés alguno, todo lo que veía en su camino; Habitaciones, esculturas, pinturas, cuadros..., todo le resultaba insignificante y poco atrayente.

- Es aquí joven –el hombre se detuvo-

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, joven? –preguntó después de abrirle la puerta-

- No, sólo dime donde esta mi habitación –pidió antes de entrar a esa habitación-

- Se encuentra en el tercer piso, por el corredor del lado izquierdo hasta el fondo, es la última habitación..., si necesita ayuda o tiene problemas, llámeme

- Gracias, retírate por favor –ordenó después aquel muchacho de ojos lilas-

- Como diga señor – el hombre volvió a hacer una reverencia y se fue por el pasillo por el que habían venido-

Después de eso, el muchacho entró al despacho y fue hasta el escritorio.

- ¡Hmf! –golpeó muy molestó con su mano cerrada el escritorio, para después salir a la terraza-

- ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?..., ni siquiera soportó el frió –ciñó más su abrigo al ver como la nieve comenzaba a caer con más fuerza y el viento aumentaba-

- ¿A quién se le ocurre comprar una Residencia en Rusia y mandar a su hijo para que pase sus "vacaciones" en un lugar extraño y en medio de la nada? (se preguntó a sí en voz alta al ver el blanco y frió panorama)... ¡Oh sí, ya recuerdo!... ¡A mis padres! –terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica-

**En el helicóptero en medio de la nada.**

**.-.** ¿Está seguro de lo que hace?... ¡La nieve y el viento son muy fuertes! –cuestionó Kai sujetándose fuerte de su asiento al ver como aquel señor hacía maniobras, para sobrevolar en ese clima tan salvaje y complicado-

-¡No se preocupe!..., le dije que lo llevaría a Moscú y así lo haré –sonrió mientras hacia otra maniobra-

La nieve realmente caía con fuerza, el viento soplaba fuertemente, produciendo una fuerte ventisca.

Ahora Kai comprendía porqué su vuelo había tenido que aterrizar en otro lugar; realmente esa tormenta era fuerte.

La nieve comenzaba a acumularse y cubrir la parte delantera de la cabina... ¡No se podía ver absolutamente nada! y las cosas no mejoraban, al enfrentarse a las fuertes envestidas que el viento les propiciaba, moviendo el helicóptero como si fuera un simple papalote de papel.

La nieve y el potente viento, no eran su único problema, la nieve comenzaba a acumularse en las hélices, a pesar del movimiento y la velocidad a la que iban (-que no era mucha gracias a la poca visibilidad que había-) se iba acumulando y comenzaba a obstruir el movimiento y giración de las hélices.

En un intento de solucionar el problema, el hombre aumentó la velocidad, solucionando por pocos segundos el problema, ya que volvía a pasar lo mismo.

Así, el helicóptero trataba de seguir sobrevolando y avanzar sobre la feroz tormenta.

El motor y todo el sistema estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas, pero era necesario o el vuelo terminaría y no de la mejor y segura forma.

**.-.** "¡Esto es una locura!... ¿Cómo acepte subirme a está cosa con este clima?" –se preguntó a sí al ver que las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control-

El hombre volvió a ejercer más presión, en un intento desesperado por terminar de pasar el ojo de la tormenta; sin embargo, está fue demasiada, el motor comenzó a sobrecalentarse y no resistió más, explotó; las hélices comenzaron a dejar de girar así como el rotor vertical, los controles no respondía.

- ¡Maldición, no puede ser! –articuló aquel hombre al comenzar a perder el control-

- ¡Sujétese bien, vamos a caer! –volvió a decirle, mientras él, seguía tratando de que los controles funcionaran-

**.-. **¡¿Qué?! –articuló confundido el oji-carmín ante esas palabras-

El viento movía bruscamente el helicóptero como una simple hoja, esté, giraba y daba vueltas, subía y bajaba, todo y fuera de control, las corrientes entrecruzadas y salvajes traían y alejaban aquel vehiculo, una de esas, lo arrojo fuera del ojo de la tormenta.

Y hubiera sido la salvación, de no ser porque la nave no respondía.

**En la Residencia Privada a las afueras de Moscú.**

**- **¡Cómo si estar en está cuidad fuera tan divertido y emociónate..., simplemente neva y ya! -decía muy decepcionado el muchacho-

Y ya dispuesto a entrar, dio unos cuantos pasos con la intención de regresar.

En eso, algo llamó su atención, regresó su vista y vio como algo sobrevolaba..., No. Más bien, caía sin control hacía tierra.

- ¿Mmm?... ¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó confundido al no saber que era-

**En el Helicóptero.**

Todo daba vueltas, Kai podía sentir como estaban cayendo rápidamente, al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver como se dirigía hacía tierra, sólo era cuestión de segundos para que se estrellaran.

El ruso-japonés cerró sus ojos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al verse en esa situación, al ver como las cosas iban a terminar..., de un mal día a el fin de su vida, todo, en ese mismo día.

**.-.** Esto... es el fin... –fue lo último que dijo antes de apretar fuertemente sus ojos y esperar lo peor-

**En la Residencia Privada.**

- Pero si es... ¡Un helicóptero! –articuló muy confundido al ver como caía y se estrellaba a unos metros de su propiedad, y comenzaba a salir humo negro por el impactó.

¿Continuará?

Eso ustedes lo deciden. Si quieren saber que pasó, si hubo sobrevivientes o si Kai murió, depende de ustedes..., ya saben dejen reviews con su opinión sobre si quieren que esto continué o no, o simplemente..., su opinión n-n


	2. Chapter 2 Johnny o Sorpresa

**† EN BLANCO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi!, después de bastante tiempo, he aquí la continuación, espero que les guste y que la espera, haya valido la pena nn?

Agradecimiento infinito y especial a GabZ-senpai y a Alexa Hiwatari n.n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

(Palabras e intervenciones mías)

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**/-/ **lo que dice Johnny McGregor

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La historia.

**07/01/08**

**2. Capitulo 2- . Johnny o Sorpresa**

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

"_**Que no lo recuerde, no significa que no lo sepa..."**_

**-.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- **

**Dos Días Después...**

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente...

Todo le dolía y le daba vueltas...

Al abrirlos completamente, se encontró con que permanecía recostado en una cama; a su lado..., alguien dormía con la cabeza recostada en esta...

Miró detenidamente el lugar...

_**¿Dónde estaba?...**_

_No reconocía las cosas o el lugar en el que se encontraba._

_**... ¿Por qué estaba ahí?...**_

_Su vista se posó sobre las vendas que tenía en los brazos, así como sentir con sus manos las pequeñas vendaletas que tenía en su rostro._

_**... ¿Porqué estaba vendado?...**_

_**... ¿Por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo?...**_

_**... ¿Quién era la persona que dormía a su lado?**_

_Y algo más importante..._

_**... ¿Quién era él?...**_

**.-.** ¿Quién... soy?... ¿Dón...de?... ¿Dónde estoy? –su vista se dirigió a la persona que permanecía dormida, al parecer, había despertado-

Al levantarse y tallarse los ojos, vio sentado y como le veía fija, desconcertante y con cierta inocencia el bicolor.

/-/ ... ¿K-Kai? –y se acercó a él-

**/-/ **¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó confundido y preocupado, analizándolo por todos lados-

El mencionado le veía muy confundido.

**-.-** ... ¿Quién... eres?... ¿Te conoz...co? –dijo entrecortadamente, como si hablara un idioma extraño y buscara la forma de decirlo-

**/-/ **¿Qué?... (se sorprendió) ... No... ¿No me reconoces?... ¿No sabes... quien soy? –levantó inconscientemente el ceño-

**-.- **... No... (levantó su vista para verle fijamente) ... ¿Tú... me conoces?... ¿Sabes quien... soy yo? –cuestionó con el mismo tono y con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos-

/-/ ... Tampoco... ¿Tampoco lo recuerdas?... ¿No sabes quién eres? –cuestionó incrédulo-

**-.- **... No..., no lo sé... –bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros, suspirando hondo-

En estado de shock, el oji-violeta se levantando de la cama y salió en completo silencio al pasillo.¡Nevskiv!... ¡Nevskiv! –gritaba desde el barandal-

**/-/ **¡Llama al Doctor, por favor!; ¡Dile que venga, que Kai, despertó!... –el hombre que le escuchaba desde la planta baja, asintió-

El pelirrojo regresó de nuevo a la habitación, sentándose en la silla en la que había estado.

/-/ No te preocupes..., enseguida vendrá un doctor a revisarte... –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, apenas y perceptible-

**-.-** ... ¿Tú... quién eres?... ¿Y Por qué estás... sudando?... –se le acercó, quitándole el sudor de su rostro-

Johnny le veía fijamente y sin decir palabra alguna.

_¿Realmente?... ¿Kai no recordaba?_

/-/ ... Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero... Soy Johnny McGregor... (trató de decir comprensivamente) Y sólo estoy... preocupado... –esto último lo dijo para sí-

**-.-** ¿Jo...hnny? (volvió a repetir, como memorizándolo; y el mencionado, asintió) ¿Y Por qué Johnny está... preocupado? –giró un poco su rostro, viéndole inocentemente-

/-/ Por ti..., Kai... –dijo en susurró y sin percatarse de ello-

**-.-** ¿Por... mí?... ¿Yo soy... Kai?–preguntóconfundido-

/-/ Sí..., ese es tu nombre..., Kai Hiwatari (sonrió) el peor presumido y arrogante del... –calló al ver que el oji-carmín le escuchaba atentamente-

**-.-** ¿Presumido y arrogan...te... ¿Qué significa eso?... ¿Es algo bueno? –volvió a cuestionar, girando un poco su rostro-

**/-/ **¡Ahhh!... ¡No!... ¡Olvídalo, no dije nada!... –negó con sus manos y entrecerró sus ojos nervioso-

_Se hizo un silencio..._

/-/ ... ¿Kai? (el aludido volteó a verlo) ¿No recuerdas?... ¿No recuerdas que hacías en un helicóptero o lo qué paso? –le miraba fijamente-

**.-.** ¿Helicop...tero?... ¿Qué es eso? –levantó inconsciente el ceño-

"Parece que tampoco recuerda" –dijo para sí el europeo-

/-/ De casualidad... ¿Sabes quién es Tala?... (trataba de recordar su apellido) Tala... Ivanov... ¿O te suena la palabra Blitzkreigs Boys? –volvió a inquirir-

**.-.** ... Mmm... (parecía que reflexionaba) No..., no sé que es eso... ¿Por qué? –volvió a verle fijamente-

/-/ No nada, olvídalo... –se ensimismó en sus pensamientos-

Ahí estaba el "gran" Kai Hiwatari, aquel que lo derrotó la última vez que lucharon; herido, recuperándose lentamente y que no recordaba nada de su pasado y al parecer, con la actitud de un niño de 4 años.

**.-. **Tengo ham...bre... –dijo al escuchar el sonido que hacia su estomago-

/-/ Pediré que te traigan un poco de comida... –volvió a levantarse, tomando el teléfono y pidiendo que les llevarán algo de comida-

**.-. **¿Co-mi-da?... ¿Comida? –volvió a repetir, moviendo un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión-

/-/ Sí, con eso dejara de hacer ruidos tu estomago... –sonrió inconscientemente, tomando asiento a su lado-

Era un poco extraño aquello, pero..., Kai se veía lindo actuando de esa forma tan... infantil.

**.-.** ¿Johnny? –sacó al mencionado de su extraña reflexión-

/-/ Si... –lo miró directo a los ojos-

**.-.** ¿Yo vivo... aquí? –miró la enorme habitación y todo lo que había en está-

/-/ Pues... (lo pensó un poco) Si..., aquí vives, está es tu casa... –afirmó muy seguro, como si fuera real-

**.-.** ¿Y por qué... no recuerdo nada o... a ti? –le vio fijamente a los ojos-

/-/ Eso es por... –fue interrumpido-

_**Toc, Toc**_

/-/ Pasa... –ambos veían hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió, mostrando a un hombre con un carrito y encima, algunas charolas con comida-

- Joven Johnny... (hizo una reverencia) aquí tienen... (les dejo el carrito a un lado) Por cierto, Joven..., el Doctor ya viene en camino... –miró a la persona que permanecía en la cama-

/-/ Bien, en cuanto llegue, hazlo pasar, por favor... –dijo en un tono un tanto frió y arrogante-

- Cómo diga, Joven... –hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejando solos de nuevo a ambos chicos-

**/-/ **¿Qué te gustaría comer, Kai? –preguntó en un tono más calido y amable-

**.-.** Mmm... no sé... –veía los platillos con emoción y saboreándoselos, al oler tan rico-

/-/ Hmf (entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió) ... Creó que esto te gustará... –y le extendió un plato, tomando con la cuchara un poco y dándoselo en la boca-

**.-.** ¡Mmm!... sabe... rico... –sonrió un poco, haciendo que el joven McGregor sonriera también-

/-/ Permíteme... tienes un poco en... –tomó una servilleta y le limpio la boca, haciendo que el ruso-japonés sonriera inocentemente-

Al ver esa sonrisa, el europeo se sonrojó y de pronto, sintió mucho calor.

**.-.** ¡Ahora es mi turno! –y tomó otra cuchara, tomando un poco de aquel platillo y llevándolo a la boca de Johnny-

**/-/ **¡No espera!... ¡Yo puedo so!... –y cuando acordó, ya tenía la cuchara dentro de su boca-

**.-.** Aja...já... (rió) Tienes por todas partes... –y rió más-

/-/ Hmf... –sonrió un poco, tomando una servilleta para limpiarse-

Aunque no pudo, al ver y sentir como el oji-carmín llevaba su dedo índice a su boca y le quitaba el merengue que tenía, llevándoselo a su boca y degustándolo con alegría.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó más, al ver aquello; su corazón se disparó, latiendo rápidamente.

**.-.** ¡Come más!..., A ver di... ¡Ahhhh!... –y volvió a meter la cuchara a su boca-

/-/ Yo... yo puedo comer... solo... u//ú –se sacó la cuchara de su boca, tratando de parecer normal-

**.-.** ¡Ahora tú!, Ahora dame a mí... ¿si? –e hizo que el oji-violeta tomará la cuchara y la llevará a su boca-

/-/ Ah, Kai..., tienes... –y antes de poder tomar una servilleta, el bicolor tomó su mano e hizo que le quitará el betún de su rostro con su dedo índice y después lo llevara a su boca-

Ahora si que el Joven McGregor se puso igual o más rojo que su cabello.

**.-.** Ja, ja..., te pusiste rojo... ¿Por qué Johnny? –preguntaba entre risas-

_**Toc, Toc**_

Al escuchar aquellos toquitos, el Gladiador de Glasgow se levantó muy confundido y nervioso.

/-/ S-si..., pase... –y fue hasta la ventana, tratando de recuperar su porte-

- Joven Johnny, el Doctor... –y dejó pasar a esté, retirándose después-

/-/ Ahhh, S-si..., entre por favor u//ú? –le indicó con la mano-

- ¿Interrumpí algo? –volteó a verlo-

**/-/ **¿Qué?, Có... ¿Cómo dice? o//ó? –volvió a sonrojarse de sobremanera-

- Parece que estaban comiendo... n-n –dijo el hombre de ciencia riendo un poco, al ver hacia las charolas con comida-

/-/ Ah, si..., sí... –respondió nervioso y ya más tranquilo-

- Hola... n-n (se volvió hacia el muchacho que permanecía en cama) ... ¿Tú eres Kai, verdad? –su sonrisa aumentó-

**.-.** Johnny..., ven... –volteó a ver al europeo un poco asustado y temeroso de la persona que le hablaba-

/-/ Tranquilo... (y se acercó a él) Él es el Doctor que te revisará, te acuerdas que te lo dije... –el aludido asintió, aún temeroso y sin soltar a Johnny del brazo-

Al ver la actitud que mostraba, comenzó a hacer unas suposiciones y teorías.

- No debes tener miedo, Kai; sólo te revisaré y comprobaré tu estado, eso es todo... –dijo amable y como si estuviera hablando con un pequeño-

**.-.** ¿De verdad? –preguntó desconfiado-

- Si... –asintió el hombre-

/-/ Entonces... estaré afuera... –trataba de que Kai lo soltará, pero esté, se aferraba más a él al ver que se iría-

- En este caso, Joven Johnny u.u, creó que sería mejor que se quedará... –dijo al ver la inquietud de su paciente-

**/-/ **¿Pero?... –inquirió confundido-

- Creó que Kai estaría más tranquilo si te quedará... ¿verdad? –miró al bicolor, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento por parte de esté-

/-/ Bien... –y se sentó en la cama, al lado del oji-carmín-

- Dime... Kai... (sacó una tabla y una pluma) ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? –lo miró fijamente-

**.-.** ... (vio al pelirrojo) Kai... Kai Hiwa... Hiwatar... ¿Hiwatari? –Johnny asintió-

- Bien... (anotó algo en la hoja) ¿Cuántos años tienes? –volvió a preguntar-

**.-. **... ¿Años? (cuestionó confundido y viendo al europeo) ... ¿Qué es eso? o.ó? –levantó confundido el ceño-

/-/ La edad que tienes actualmente; en un año, hay una fecha que es tu cumpleaños, la fecha en el día que naciste... –trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo-

**.-.** Ahhhhhh... –dijo muy sorprendido al entender-

- ¿Lo recuerdas, Kai?... ¿Recuerdas cuantos años tienes o cuando es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó con aquel tono amable y pasivo-

- ¿Lo recuerdas?... ¿Recuerdas cuantos años tienes o cuando es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó con aquel tono amable y pasivo-

**.-.** Mmm... nop... –negó con la cabeza-

- Ok. Continuemos... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?... ¿Por qué estás herido?... ¿Sabes porqué tienes esas vendas en tus brazos o en tu carita? –el mencionado veía estás y se tocaba las pequeñas banditas de su rostro-

**.-.** No sé, pero... ¿Me veo bien con ellas? –preguntó con aquel tono infantil y alegre-

- Si, te ves bien, te ves lindo... –sonrió un poco-

**.-.** ¿De verdad?... ¿Me veo lindo, Johnny? –volteó a verlo-

/-/ Ahhh..., Sí, creó que si u//ú? –desvió su mirada, un poco sonrojado-

- Bien... ¿Entonces no recuerdas qué fue lo que paso, verdad? –volvió a reiterar-

**.-.** No... –su semblante se volvió triste-

- Bueno, entonces, déjame revisar tus heridas... –el hombre se acercó; viendo fijamente el aludido a Johnny, recibiendo de parte de esté un asentimiento, por lo que dejo que el hombre hiciera su trabajo-

- Veamos... –y comenzó a revisar y analizar a Kai-

Después de un riguroso y largo proceso de examinación, el hombre anotó los resultados en su hoja y Johnny, ayudó a que Kai se vistiera (de hecho, el terminó de vestirlo, porque el oji-carmín no podía u.u)

/-/ Y bien Doctor... ¿A qué se debe su perdida de memoria y actitud infantil? –cuestionó preocupado-

- Mmm..., Joven Johnny, cuénteme ahora lo que sabe, por favor... u.u –el hombre se acomodo sus anteojos-

/-/ Pues... realmente no se mucho, sólo qué... –recordó-

**/-Flash Back-/**

**A las afueras de la Residencia.**

El helicóptero terminó de estrellarse y derrapar varios metros por la nieve hasta quedar enterrado algunos metros bajo está.

Humo negro comenzó a salir de la aeronave...

**En la Residencia.**

- ¡No puede ser! –y entró corriendo al despacho, después de ver como caía la nave-

Salió de esté, corriendo por el largo pasillo y llamando a su Mayordomo.

- ¡Nevskiv!... ¡Nevskiv! –decía entre jadeos, al bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras-

- ¿Sucede algo, joven Johnny? –cuestionó preocupado al ver al joven muy agitado e inquieto-

- ... Ven... ¡Sígueme! –fue lo único que le dijo después de tomar un poco de aire, y seguir corriendo hacia la puerta principal-

El hombre obedeció y fue tras el joven pelirrojo aún sin entender que pasaba.

Entre breves explicaciones como "un helicóptero se estrelló" y "humo", ambos salieron de la mansión.

La nieve seguía cayendo y cada vez más fuerte..., la que permanecía en el suelo les impedía moverse más rápido..., Así, y con mucha dificultad, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba lo poco que quedaba de la nave.

- ¡Ahí está!... ¡Hay que darnos prisa! –agregó el pelirrojo al ver el helicóptero semi-enterrado-

Al llegar, Johnny comenzó a excavar en la nieve, tratando de desenterrar la puerta del copiloto. El señor Nevskiv se encargó de la puerta del piloto.

Al quitar la nieve, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con que el vidrio de la cabina estaba quebrado, el piloto permanecía en una posición boca-abajo, con la cabeza enterrada en la nieve que había en la cabina.

Al hacerlo para atrás, se encontró con el inerte y frió cuerpo azul del piloto, al tomarle el pulso, esté no tenía, por desgracia, ya había muerto...

Hubo un ruido y algunas chispas salieron de la parte de atrás, aquello explotaría en cualquier momento.

Tratando todavía de quitar la nieve restante para abrir la puerta, el pelirrojo escarbaba extenuante y sin detenerse.

- ¡Joven, Johnny, esto va a explotar, tenemos que irnos! –le dijo al llegar a su lado-

**/-/ **¡No!, Aún... no... –y por fin pudo liberar la puerta-

Al abrirla, vio a una persona inclinada hacia abajo, al hacerla para atrás y ver su rostro, se quedo petrificado.

"... ¿K-Kai?" –articuló confundido en su mente-

- ¡Tenemos que irnos, Joven, Johnny!... –lo alejó de la puerta-

**/-/ **... ¡No! (reaccionó) ¡Tenemos que sacar a Kai! –y volvió a acercarse, tomando su pulso-

**- **¿Kai? –articuló confundido el hombre-

**/-/ **¡Aún tiene pulsó!... ¡Ayúdame a sacarlo, Nevskiv! –trataba de desabrocharle el cinturón, pero estaba nervioso y no podía-

- ¿Pero, Joven? –objetó confundido-

**/-/ **¡QUÉ ME AYUDES!... ¡No dejaré que Kai muera aquí! –gritó desesperado, tratando de desabrocharle el cinturón, pero no podía-

Hubo otra explosión y chispas.

- Permítame entonces, Joven... –lo hizo a un lado, desabrochándole el cinturón y comenzando a sacarlo-

/-¡Date prisa! –dijo desesperado al ver otra explosión-

- ¡Ya está! –el cuerpo del bicolor calló en la nieve, siendo tomado por Johnny y Nevskiv-

**/-/ **¡Salgamos de aquí! –y comenzaron a alejarse-

A los segundos hubo más chispas y se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor, siendo seguido por una ola de expansión, la cual los hizo caer al suelo.

La nave voló en mil pedazos, cayendo por todas partes.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

/-/ Y después lo trajimos aquí, lo recostamos en cama, le pusimos varios cobertores para que su temperatura aumentará y le llamamos... –recitó lo que habían echo-

/-/ Y hace rato despertó, así que volvimos a llamarlo... –agregó al posar su vista en Hiwatari-

- Ya veo..., me disculpó por no haber venido antes, pero tú sabes como ha estado el clima...

- Aunque... debo felicitarte... (lo vio fijamente) No sólo le regresaste su temperatura, sino que también limpiaste y desinfectaste sus heridas, lo cuidaste muy bien... –dijo contento al ver que el oji-carmín estaba bien-

/-/ Bueno, yo sólo... o//ó? –se sonrojó-

- Se ve que realmente estabas muy preocupado por él... –sonrió-

/-/ ...Pues... yo... u//ú –desvió su mirada-

- ¿Sabes porqué venía a Rusia en helicóptero? –cuestionó de pronto-

/-/ La verdadera razón no, pero... posiblemente... se dirigía a la Abadía... –esto último lo dijo para sí mismo y un poco serio y... ¿decepcionado?-

- Bueno, a simple vista sólo tiene heridas leves y unos cuantos rasguños, nada grave; Sin embargo..., parece que sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en parte esa es la razón de que no recuerde nada, pero... no estoy muy seguro de ello, necesitó hacerle más estudios con el equipo del hospital... –hizo una pausa-

- Quiero que lo observes en estos días, su Amnesia se podría disipar en algunas horas o en algunos cuantos días, pero de todas formas, sería bueno que lo llevaras al hospital para comprobar que todo esté bien..., les haré una cita para el viernes... –guardó sus cosas-

/-/ Claro... –se paró al mismo tiempo que el Doctor-

- Kai, nos veremos entonces el Viernes... –se despidió del oji-carmín-

**.-.** Sip... –se paró en la cama, viendo como Johnny lo acompañaba fuera de la habitación-

**/-/ **¿Alguna recomendación, Doctor? –cuestionó antes de que se marchará-

- Pues..., enséñele las cosas de nuevo con mucha paciencia, además de que ya puede levantarse y andar por la casa, hágalo feliz... quizás de esa forma pueda recordar más pronto... –y sonrió-

/-/ Bien... –asintió-

- Entonces..., los veré el Viernes en el hospital... –y se fue solo por el pasillo, por su propia voluntad-

Una vez que esté se fue, regresó al lado de Kai.

"¿Qué haré?... ¿Les avisaré a los Blitzkreigs Boys?... ¿O a Tyson y los otros?..." –se debatía en su mente-

**.-.** ¿Johnny? (se iba a bajar de la cama) Ya no quiero estar acostado... (hizo un puchero) Quiero salir de aquí... –le vio con ojitos tristes-

Al ver esa carita tan inocente, tan linda..., sonrió y tomó su decisión.

No llamaría a nadie, se quedaría con Kai esos días y quizás... para siempre, si el bicolor eso era lo que quería.

_**Algunos Días Después...**_

_**... Viernes...**_

La Cita con el Doctor había terminado un poco tarde, entre estudios de estos y de aquellos, ambos tenían demasiada hambre...

Por petición (o capricho, mejor dicho) por parte de Kai, ambos habían ido a caminar y buscaban algo para desayunar fuera de casa.

Nevskiv, había regresado a la Mansión, volviendo después por ambos.

Caminando uno al lado del otro y llevándolo tomado de la mano para que no se le perdiera o le pasara algo; Johnny y Kai caminaban por las transitadas calles de Rusia.

El bicolor veía emocionado y muy alegre todo lo que había en su paso; personas, locales, autos, árboles; todo le resultaba interesante e increíble.

Los dos llevaban un vaso de Café humeante y viendo que otra cosa desayunarían.

Al pasar por un restaurante de comida rápida, Kai se "empeño" en que quería desayunar lo mismo que comían esas dos personas que veía por el vidrio. ¡Ah!, pero no sólo eso, él no quería comer ahí, quería sentarse en aquella placita de enfrente.

Suspirando resignado por el nuevo caprichito del ruso-japonés, lo tomó de la mano y esté se rehusó a entrar.

**/-/ **¿Qué pasa, Kai? –le preguntó al ver que se resistía-

**.-.** El letrero dice que no se puede entrar con bebidas, y el café es una bebida... ¿no? –señaló el letrero de la puerta muy seguro de sí-

Sin duda Kai había re-aprendido mucho en esos días...

/-/ Si, pero... no puedo dejarte aquí mientras compro el desayuno... –explicó un tanto serio-

**.-. **¿Por qué no?, Prometo que me quedaré aquí quietecito sin moverme, además que cuidaré tu bebida... –sonrió un poco, extendiendo su mano para que le diera su café-

/-/ Pero, Kai, yo... –no estaba muy seguro-

**.-.** Por favor... –agregó con ojitos tristes-

/-/ Está bien u.u? (suspiró resignado, dándole su café) Pero prométeme que no te moverás de aquí y no le harás caso ni hablaras con extraños... –se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en su hombro-

**.-.** Sip, no le haré caso ni hablaré con nadie, lo prometo... –sonrió tiernamente, mostrándole su dedo meñique, cerrando su promesa-

/-/ Bien... u.u, no tardaré, si alguien te habla no dudes en entrar e ir conmigo... las personas entenderán que fue de fuerza mayor...

**.-.** Sip... –asintió sonriendo-

Y no queriendo entrar y dejarlo ahí afuera, entró sin dejarlo de verlo, hasta que ya no pudo verlo por completo.

El oji-carmin esperaba ahí afuera como un buen niño; un grupo de personas se dirigían hacía él, ya que entrarían al lugar; viendo que estorbaba un poco, camino más adelante sin prestarle atención al camino y chocando (y vaciándole encima ambos cafés) a dicha persona.

Al sentir aquello, aquella persona se quejó molesta por aquello que quemaba; maldecía y asperaba algunas injurias, mientras trataba de echarse aire con su ropa y que no le quemara.

Kai veía todo eso fijamente y un poco confundido.

Aquello no había sido su culpa por completo, ya que esa persona también iba distraída.

- ¡Porqué no te fijas Idiota! –áspero molesto, sin verle todavía-

**.-.** ... Lo... lo siento... –dijo un poco apenado por la forma en que se lo decía-

- ¡Pero no te quedes ahí parado como Idiota¡Ayúdame, que no vez que esto quema! –volvió a agregar con el mismo tono-

**.-.** ¡Ah!... to...ma... –le extendió las servilletas que llevaba en la mano-

- ¡Idiota! –se las arrebató sin verle, comenzando a limpiarse-

- ¡Lo único que me faltaba!, que un Imbécil descuidado me vaciara el café hirviendo... –mascuchaba molesto entre dientes-

**.-. **... Lo siento, pero... también fue tu culpa, ibas... distraído... –terminó de decir un poco temeroso-

- ¡¿Qué dices?!... ¿Qué fue mi culpa Imbé...? –levantó su vista, viendo por primera vez a la persona que le había vaciado el café encima y callando ante esa presencia-

- ¿K...Kai? –articuló confundido, viéndole fijamente-

Continuará...

* * *

Ok., acabaron de leer un Fic con un Kai muy diferente a como es u.u, más lindo, más tierno, más inocente... ¡Que hermoso, yo quiero uno así! n//n

Toda esta nueva personalidad debido al accidente en el que estuvo, mostrándonos a un "pequeño" Kai adorable y encantador n.n

Muchas cuestiones y posibilidades se abren¿Quién lo reconoció?... ¿Recuperará su memoria?... ¿Se quedará así para siempre?... ¿Se quedará con Johnny?... ¿Qué será de Kai Hiwatari?

Espero responder a algunas de ellas en el siguiente capitulo, él cual, a pesar de no programarlo aún en mi agenda, será actualizado más pronto que esté, eso, se los aseguro n.n

Bueno, ya sabes, dejen reviews con su opinión o comentario, todos los reviews son recibidos con emoción y una enorme alegría; Nos veremos pues...


End file.
